Star Wars and Halo:The enemy of my enemy
by Unsc-Republic116
Summary: What if the CIS came in contact with a more advanced UNSC-Covenant Separatist alliance? Here is the answer...
1. Introduction

**Halo and Star Wars: The enemy of my enemy**

**Prologue**

**120 000 years ago**

The Human race had experienced a civil war and develop slipspace travel, one faction stayed in the milky-way galaxy and the other went in the Andromeda galaxy. The one that had stayed in the galaxy had been devolved to tier 7 and the other, that traveled to the Andromeda galaxy had flourished and colonize worlds and found something they called ''the force'' this ''force'' applied to few people and these few people created two orders one was the jedi order and the other was the sith. These two factions waged war against each other for millennia. While the Jedi order was the dominant power within the Galactic Republic they were always looking for new allies...

**2558 (Post-War) Near Installation 03**

The UNSC and the covenant separatist had made an alliance United Orion Arm Government. After this alliance, they made mixed fleets. The UNSC Infinity was part of one of these mixed fleets after the destruction of requiem and with all the events that happened at Ealen IV, her CO: Thomas Lasky, had recently been promoted to Rear-Admiral something he was proud of. While the fleet was the most advanced in the United Orion Arm Government, it had a diplomatic-military-scientist purpose. The fleet had 2 _Infinity-class warships_ one was named: ''_UNSC NOVA'' _and the other _''UNSC Infinity'' _with no surprise_. _The CO of the ''NOVA'' was no other than Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood. There was new types of ships like the ''_UNSC Dreadnought'' _that was a 3.4 KM long vessel armed to the teeth_, ''UNSC Supercarrier Class II'' _that was 16.8 KM long with a weapon made of the debris of the composer after the ''Incident of New-Phoenix'' it acted the same way as a composer and made some kind of ''Promethean Knight'' in the Robotic room of the finally there was a human-covenant hybrid vessel that was named '_'CAS Marathon-Class Warship'', _it was armed to the teeth with the most advanced weaponry of both the Covenant and UNSC, it could glassed a planet and it could support over 50, 000 Longsword and Seraph. The fleet also had 1 CAS Supercarrier the _Honorable Crusade _and 5 assault carrier. It also had a lot of Frigate, Cruiser and CCS-Battlecruiser. In total the fleet had over 800 hundreds vessel.

Fleet Admiral Lord Hood looked over the fleet proudly with an hologram of the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and said:

-I'm happy that we've finally managed to create something that both side are proud of, at least now the storm will be crushed.

-''Indeed.'' The arbiter replied.

- ''Sir, we're getting unknown contacts all over the other side of the planet!'' a lieutenant said. "They're using an unknown FTL system"

- ''Send all ships to the other side so we can have a visual.'' The Fleet Admiral replied. ''I invite you to do so too friend.''

- ''I will'' The arbiter said as the hologram disappeared.

-''Lieutenant, prepare a diplomatic shuttle'' Hood said.

-"Yes sir!" the lieutenant replied

* * *

><p>The Neimodian general had saw the fleet and said:<p>

" What are their weaponry?"

" Plasma and slugthrower" a battle droid said.

"Send a message to them'' The neimodian said "Tell them that they're in CIS territory now and that they have 60 seconds to send a surrender message, if they don't, fire at will."

"Yes, sir" the droid replied

* * *

><p>"Lord Hood," a lieutenant said " They sent a message"<p>

"Show me" he replied

A tall green alien was talking "You are in CIS territory now you have 60 seconds to surrender or we will destroy your fleet."

Surrender? He wouldn't surrender that easily then he said over FLEETCOM: "Engage all ship witheverything we have, and launch longsword and seraph fighter do not engage the bigger one i want a boarding party in it as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>Spartan-B358 AKA Chris-B358 was mounting a boarding craft and was ready for launch. He didn't knew what was inside that ship but he was about to wreak havoc in it next to him was an elite named Atis 'Udim that he had develop friendship with.<p>

-"So got your sword?" The spartan said.

-"Indeed", the elite replied, "You are bringing your toy?"

-"Why not?" Chris replied while holding the Spartan Laser.


	2. What's happening?

-''Boarding parties launched !'' Said a voice over the intercom

B358 and Adis were in a boarding shuttle, while they were going for the capital ship. At that moment they were right over the installation 03.

A marine said to another:

- ''Dude, you seeing that? That's a frickin' halo ring!''

- ''Woah''. The other marine replied. '' Think we'll ever go on it?'' he also said while getting his camera out.

- ''I hope not, this is where the flood came from. It seems that I'm the only one that fought it on the ark.''

- ''You went on the f***ing ark!? And Survived!?'' another one said

- ''It doesn't matter the story about it is too long anyways.'' The first one said.

The pilot of the boarding craft was talking: ''Brace for impact we're almost there!''

* * *

><p>One of the droid shouted: '' We're being boarded! And they're decimating our fleet!''<p>

-The neimodian answered: ''Prepare the combat droids and the battle droids.''

A droid said: ''General look out!'' as a fighter crashed into the deck!

* * *

><p>Chris-B358 and Adis had landed somewhere in the middle of the ship. He got is MA5B-Assault Rifle as Adis got his Dual- Plasma rifle. They were decimating the droids inside (since most of them weren't armed yet. After clearing out their position they saw a terminal and Chris said: '' Wake up there.'' to his AI.<p>

-''I was wating until you said that.'' His AI replied.

His AI name was: Deacon. Deacon was a smart AI the person she got her personality from was one of the most brilliant scientists alive after Dr. Halsey ; Professor Thompson, she's the one that helped develop the Supercarrier class II with the weapon made from the composer's debris.

Chris had found a terminal and linked his AI to it and said: '' Get as much data you can. ''

-'' Done '' she replied. ``We're between the armory and the jails , we're going to separate in two teams. One is going to check they're weapon and armors and the other checked the prisoners and see if there is a Jedi or republic troopers/officers.''

-''Wait what are you talking about... '' Adis said.

-I'll explain to you later the AI said just do as I told you!


	3. Somethings are new

NOTE: There are somethings that I have changed like the fact that the battle takes place over installation 03. And take note that since I started the story before a lot of lore came out in halo there are things that aren't canon for both halo and star wars.

* * *

><p>Chris-B358 and Adis were in the team that was going for the jail. There wasn't much security. Deacon also said that almost all the forces where protecting the deck and the bridge and the core.<p>

-''So, how do we proceed to find a Jedi or a republic officer? Said Chris.

- '' If we see a jedi you'll know it because they'll be mediting in their cells, and republic troopers all look the same. Deacon replied

- '' And for the officers?'' Chris wondered.

- ''They'll have somekind of british accent, and yes they talk the same language as us and yes they are humans'' Deacon replied.

The team of spartan, marines, elites, grunt, hunter and jackals entered the prison and destroyed every droid inside, and then looked over in the cells.

- ''I think i can see a Jedi from here.'' Said Chris while looking at a man that looked around 40 years with brown facial hair and hair that had some robes and was meditating in his cell.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan was meditating in his cell when he suddently he heard gun fire outside his cell. And he saw some aliens he never saw before with humans in weird suites and what he thought was looking like a clone but with a different armor. And after the ''clone'' got a chip out of his back there was a green hologram with a woman that popped up. She said: ''I know that you're a jedi and almost everything about the republic from the information this CIS has in their database. Now i need you to tell me who are republic officers and troopers so we can liberate them.''<p>

For some reasons Obi-Wan was trusting them so he told them his name and he felt something in ''the clone'' that he didn't felt in a long time but he didn't knew what. And then asked: ''What are you?'' to ''the clone''

- ''Me? I'm a spartan.'' The spartan replied after freeing Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked outside and saw ships he never saw before there were some that where huge and others were small and there was the fighters he couldn't really saw because of their small size and he saw a giant ring outside with an habitable planet-like environnment. He then went to free the rest of the republic troopers and officers.

- ''Sir, what's happening?'' One of the republic troopers said.

- ''I don't know'' Obi-wan replied ''But i trust them''

The republic troopers then opened the prisoners weapon cache and took their weapons and Obi-Wan took back his lightsaber and said to the troopers time to go now.


	4. The start of an alliance

Chris asked Deacon: ''Call for evac!''

-''I did, evac should be here in ten minutes in the next hangar bay a pelican and a phantom should be there.'' Deacon replied.

- '' Where's the next hangar bay?'' Chris asked.

-''Not Far from here but expect heavy resistance, they know we liberated the republic soldiers and the Jedi.'' Deacon said.

As the soldiers from the UOAG and the republic ran across the hallway of the ship they had to fight some soldiers, but when they arrived at the hangar bay that's where things got complicated there was a lot of resistance and even two CIS fighters that were ready to face them.

-''They really don't want us to get out.'' Chris said while picking up his spartan laser. '' How do we destroy the fighters?''

- ''Two options the first one is we could board one and disable it with a well-placed grenade or we could combine the firepower of thw two hunters' assault cannons and the fire power of your spartan laser to destroy one of them while the others are focusing on the smaller droid .'' Deacon said. ''You choose.''

-''And we could disable it with cutting one of the legs with an energy sword/lightsaber said'' Obi-Wan.

- ''Everyone start shooting at my first shot of spartan laser with the hunters'' Chris said, then after he counted to three and opened fire one one of the fighters. It wasn't destroyed but had took alot of damage, the battle that followed was bloody. As Chris saw that he had no more ammo on both his weapon he made a run for a fallen elite's energy sword to then after cut two of one of the fighter's leg to then after place a grenade on a strategic position to destroy the fighter and at the same moment he saw Atis tooking a jump from a wall and cut the other fighter in half with two energy sword. The rest of the forces were easier to kill since they were loosing momentum of the fight, with other UOAG from other boarding parties came and one having the general of the ship under hostage, 4 additional Pelican came and picked up the UOAG forces and the rest (The captured general and the freed republic troopers)and headed to the covenant supercarrier.

* * *

><p>In the covenant covenant Supercarrier All the leaders of the UAOG were present and they were interrogating the republic troopers and the jedi everyone was so surprise that there were humans outside this galaxy and first Deacon explained them that from what she recovered that they camed from the andromeda galaxy and that they were at war with the CIS the faction that had attacked the UOAG over a lot of galaxies that were colonized by the republic and the CIS and that the CIS wanted to conquer this new found galaxy for their own purpose to exploit the ressources of this galaxy and enslave the people living here the republicans affirmed this saying, and that they needed to go back to their galaxy. Deacon then said: When i was aboard the ship i had enough time to get their database and with your permission sirs i would like to open a permanent slipspace portal so we can set open a permanent link between the galaxy and go in and out anytime.<p>

The UOAG leaders talked together and voted in unanimity to say: Yes, we will open a portal.

* * *

><p><strong>In a slipspace portal, on the Holy Crusade's bridge<strong>**  
><strong>

Obi-Wan saw Chris sitting down without his armor with the chip of his AI, he was talking with her and then Obi-Wan said: Can I sit?

-''Sure.'' Chris replied

-''You know, there's something i haven't showed any of you yet''. The jedi opened his hand an used something he called the force to pull a carbine all the way from the far side of the bridge.

-''Why showing it to me?'' replied Chris.

-''Because you're force sensitive'' Obi-Wan said that's what he saw earlier in the CIS ship.


	5. Coruscant

**Holy Crusade 15 minutes before exiting slipspace**

''What do you mean I'm force sensitive?''asked Chris

-''It means you can use the force, like a jedi, like me.''Obi-Wan replied

-''So how do i do that?''Chris said

-''It takes years of teaching and you need to abandon all your emotions'' Obi-Wan answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Official report about the Gamma Halo incident<strong>

**Report made by UNSC AI Deacon**

Incident started with threatening message by CIS, after boarding what appears to be capital ship recovered database over 5 trillion planet discovered, CIS found coordinates to halo and milky-way from unknown forerunner installation.

Motives to come here= Expanding to win war against republic and found coordinates to halo

Knows Halo is weapon = Uncertain.

Knows about the flood = Uncertain probably since of outbreak in 2552-2553

Captured of the general = Yes

Injected part of myself in their battle network to know their transmission and learn more, CIS has started war with republic long ago, CIS controlled by secret order = True.

Order controlling CIS = Unknown probably Jedi enemy

Coordinates of gamma halo from the ark = High probabilities

Should UOAG declare war against CIS? = Yes

Could UOAG win war against CIS = Yes if allied with republic

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Crusade 10 minutes before exiting slipsace<strong>

-''I'm not sure that i want to go through a lifetime of teachings again, I already have a life of military training and augmentations.'' Said Chris

-''It's your choice but your connection to the force is too strong, the jedi council will need to talk with you.'' Obi-Wan told Chris. ''But tell me more about these elites, these sangheilies I never saw any species with a connection to the force like them''

Chris (himself being an honorary a member of the 'Udim) house explained Obi-Wan about the sangheili code of honour and about their history and how their best warriors the arbiters were their leaders, king of kings, rulers of rulers, before the dishonor of one arbiter. After the dishonor of one of the arbiter the rulers of the sangheili their prophets the hierarchs gave the title of the arbiter to a dishonored elite in a way to regain his family honour by performing suicidal missions. Each arbiter was created and consume in extraordinary time of crisis. The latest arbiter was the one who ended the covenant by killing the prophet of truth the last hierarch of the covenant.

-''Fascinating, one of these arbiter could easily become a jedi'' said Obi-wan

_-''We are com__ing out of slipspace, Every republic officers and troopers are to be redirected to the bridge including the jedi'' said a voice over SHIPCOM_

* * *

><p><strong>Coruscant jedi temple<strong>

- ''We don't even know were master Kenobi is after the attempt to get the coordinates to this Ring world, he and his crew were captured and we don't even know on which ship.'' said Master Windu

- ''We need to find him!'' said Anakin upset

- ''Angry you must not be calm you must be.'' said master Yoda

- ''Sorry master yoda you're right it's just that it might take years until we find him or we might never find him.'' Anakin replied

- ''I think he's closer than we think i can feel his presence close really close.'' said another Master.

- ''Look up in the sky!'' said Ashoka.

A fleet of purple and black ships was in the space.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Crusade's Bridge orbiting Coruscant<strong>

-''So how are we suppose to communicate with them without entering in total war?'' Said Rear-Admiral lasky

- ''Err, i've made some upgrades to the Holy Crusade's, the Nova and the Infinity, so we could communicate with the republic.'' Said Deacon

-'' Establish contact with them'' said lord hood .

-''Communications open'' said Deacon '' Obi-Wan please come take the comms so we don't get attack''

- ''This is commander cody of the glactic republic. Identify yourself or be shot.'' said a voice over the comms

-'' This is Jedi master Obi-wan Kenob, do not shoot all the ships are on our side, let us land please'' said Obi-Wan ''Security code:63216555J''

There was a brief moment : ''Fine you may land at Hangar bay 001284766'' said the voice

''I'll guide the pilot to the hangar bay'' Said Obi-wan

* * *

><p>So what do you think so far? Please give me a review!<p> 


End file.
